Grand Voyage- Log 102
Log 102: The Wolf's Den (Betrayal Ver.) “SIRIUS?!” The Marimo Pirates all leaped back a step, falling into their basic fighting positions in order to combat the old enemy should he decide to attack them. Before they could do anything, however, Sirius raised up both his hands, in a peaceful gesture. “Calm down, calm down,” the Zoan user said carefully, “I ain’t here to fight you guys right now.” “Then what ARE you here for?” Stormy asked suspiciously. “I just wanna regroup with the family,” Sirius answered in a mix of seriousness and sarcasm, “plus, I’ve got a few questions to ask of the boss.” “A few questions?” Sid raised an eyebrow. “Yeah,” Sirius sighed, relaxing his posture and rubbing one of his temples with his knuckles, “ran into some... difficulties while I was making my way back here. I just want to make sure that it was all legit, and no one was screwing with me.” “To be honest, you seem like the kind of person that can be screwed with quite easily,” Stormy said sarcastically. “THE HELL WAS THAT?!” Sirius growled, pointing at the crew angrily. “Well, you aren’t exactly the sharpest blade in the shed,” Pura said apologetically. “IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!” the bounty hunter turned his attention to their swordswoman, and then paused, jerking to a stop right where he stood. “Oh yeah,” he said, turning around, “that World Noble brat still with ya?” “R-right here,” Mercuia said somewhat nervously, inching into frame right behind Knave and lifting up her hand in a way of greeting. “Ah, good,” Sirius sighed, and then took a deep bow, “sorry about what happened back then. Job and all. Nothing personal.” “YOU THINK THAT’S GONNA MAKE IT ALL BETTER?!” Sid cried angrily, delivering a kick to the bowing Sirius’s head! “OI! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, TRASH?!” Sirius growled, smashing his forehead into Sid’s. The two growled at each other, a flaming aura surrounding them. “Calm down, calm down!” Mercuia quickly interjected, sliding into frame once more and waving her hand in a conciliatory manner, her eyes closed in a comedic fashion and sweatdropping, “it’s really no problem. I accept his apology, I guess.” “Anyhow,” Sirius said, resuming his previous position as if nothing had happened (and causing Sid to jump back in shock at the sudden change), “the point is, for the time being, I have no reason to fight you guys.” “Probably shouldn’t tell him that we’re going to destroy his organization,” Art and Stormy whispered as one. “Well, that’s good!” Knave laughed, rubbing the back of his head, “‘cause we’re gonna be destroying that organization you belong to, and it's nice that we don’t have to worry about fighting you again!” HE SAID IT! the first mate and doctor thought, slumping forward as an aura of gloom surrounded them. “What was that?!” Sirius growled, snapping to attention as the words left Knave’s mouth! In the hopes of redirecting any further potential conflict, Stormy quickly jumped between the marimo and the wolf, clapping her hands together. “Wait! Before we actually start fighting,” she interrupted, “what happened to the other people with you, Sirius-kun?” Kun? the rest of the crew thought. Sirius suddenly looked a bit downtrodden, worried, and confused. “Well, ya see,” he began, “that’s the whole reason I came in the first pla-” At that moment, something careened through the air, colliding violently with the snow behind them and knocking practically tons of the stuff into the air! The crew, Sirius, and Kagome’s grandfather all whipped around at the same time, watching in surprise as the dislodged snow slowly fell back to the earth. And through the debris, a single, hulking figure stood up, stretching slightly and adjusting his luxurious coat that was wrapped around his shoulders. “Good evening,” the figure said, his voice rich, deep, and basso, “I see that you have arrived on my little island.” “K-khan-sama!” Sirius gasped as the man walked fully into view. He was as bulky as his shadow suggested, though when fully viewed it was easy to see that all this bulk was because of an incredible amount of muscle. His body was covered with an incredible amount of scars, and he had almost bleached-white hair, complete with a savage, yet short beard, reaching down from his sideburns and framing the entirety of his face perfectly. He sported two massive scars on the areas around both of his eyes, and on his nose as well. Aside from his cape, he wore a simple dress shirt and pants, complimented by a tan belt, and bare feet. As he was now fully visible, a curious effect overtook the Marimos, with the weaker members of the crew feeling it the most. Their heart rates suddenly skyrocketed, and they found themselves beginning to sweat buckets, as even their knees and shoulders began to tremble at the pure aura of the man before them. What the hell...?! Stormy thought to herself as her eyes widened, pupils dilating ever-so-slightly, what’s with this presence?! Knave, on the other hand, seemed completely unfazed by the man’s arrival. “Who the hell are you?” the marimo lad asked. “Who am I?” Khan repeated, “what a rude way to ask such a simple question, my boy. Your generation is so... coarse, it’s frustrating. As for your query, my name is Erik Khan, former Shichibukai and current leader of the organization you’ve been fighting ever-so-valiantly. Do you have any other questions?” “Khan-sama!” Sirius butted in, taking a step forward, “I’m back, and I really have to ask ya a few questions...” “Ah, yes, Sirius-kun,” Erik Khan seemed to just notice him for the first time, and responded while looking at his hand, examining his fingernails, “so you’re back, aren’t you?” “I-I just said that,” Sirius stammered. “Hmm... indeed,” with this, the leader of Deathwatch allowed his hand to drop, and he even crouched slightly, the aura around him gaining a strange sort of feeling, “and you lost, and even failed your last assignment, correct?” “Y-yes?” Sirius answered, his face paling slightly as he began to realize what was going to occur. It happened in an instant, so fast even Knave couldn’t make it out clearly. Khan’s entire form and being seemed to change completely, dark grey fur sprouting all over his body, gaining a snout, the hair on his head almost becoming a bit more like a mane. His already muscular frame became even more defined, and massive, jagged claws sprouted from his fingernails. He seemed to vanish, and then reappear... with his claws embedded directly into Sirius’s chest. “Ugh...” Sirius coughed, blood beginning to spill out of his mouth as his eyes slowly whited out, even more blood rapidly dampening the front of his shirt. “You are no longer necessary,” Khan said, “die.” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters